Rubeus Hagrid and the Chamber of Secrets: Rfmt 2
by Hawk1
Summary: Ok, I admit, I really suck with formatting, but finally I think I got it.


Rubeus Hagrid and the Chamber of Secrets 

Here is a story I've been meaning to write for a long time. It's mainly focused on Hagrid, but you'll meet a lot of familiar characters along with some new ones. Note that this story takes place about 40 years before Harry Potter. Hogwarts was a gigantic castle. Or at least it seemed to the first years, who were just arriving on the train. It was a cloudy afternoon. The Transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore, was at the gate, calling off names as the students got off the train. The first students to get off stared up at the castle in awe, until Dumbledore got their attention and led them to the boats that were waiting to take them to the gates. Dumbledore waited until each boat was full, then muttered a spell causing them to cruise across the lake at full speed. At the other side, the students crowded up the stairs to the immense doorway. Dumbledore gave a large knock, and it was opened. The students slowly made their way in, making room for the approaching 2nd-7th years. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said in a deep voice. 

" I am Albus Dumbledore, your transfiguration teacher. It is our policy to have the students sorted into our four different houses, so we will begin with that. If you would please line up.." 

The students stood in a long line while each of them was sorted with the magical sorting hat. Rubeus Hagrid stood near the front of the line nervously. He was eleven years old, but he was tall and big for his age. "Rubeus Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore. "yeah." said Rubeus. He placed the sorting hat on his head. 

"Hufflepuff!" it yelled. 

"Rick Plannon." said the next boy to Dumbledore. 

"Looks like another Hufflepuff." said the sorting hat. Rick went and sat down next to Rubeus. 

"Hi" said Rick. 

"Hey." 

"Are you a real wizard?" he stammered. 

"uh yeah...are yeh fake?" 

"no, I'm just a regular person." 

"You mean a muggle? I've never met one before." 

"a muggle?" 

"that's what they call a wizard from a family of non-wizards." put in a voice from behind them. They both turned around to see a blond haired girl. 

"who are you?" they asked at the same time. 

"I'm Minerva McGonagall." she said. 

"I take it you're a wizard too?" 

"no." "then..." "I'm a witch." 

"Well, geez, you know what I meant." 

"lets go, Rick, she's weird." said Rubeus. Next was the great Feast. 

"So Rubeus," asked Rick, 

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" "no." came the reply. 

"Really?" my brother and sister both came here, so I was sort of prepared. By the way, pass the pudding." 

Later that evening, they were shown to their dormitories and everything was explained. Rick and Rubeus, who had already become good friends, went to the common room. Minerva was there too. Rubeus glanced over at what she was doing. He realized she had written out a whole calendar with major events on it and spaces for homework. 

After the first week of school at Hogwarts, Rubeus had gotten to know everything pretty well. He knew all of his teachers, Dumbledore, of course, Fonnel the charms teacher, Flagus for herbology, Urven for defense against the dark arts, and best of all, Proffesor Pickett, the potions teacher. He had immediately decided that potions was his favorite class. He knew of hardly anyone who disliked it. Everyday started out with a fascinating demonstration followed by experimentation with exotic chemicals. 

"The Globlocs are very dangerous, get them near your eyes and they will distort your vision. Mr. Reynald, stop eating the frog spleen." 

"Frog spleen? I thought it was candy!" he choked, spitting up furiously in his caldron. That night, Rubeus went to the dormitory early. He opened his chest and took out a cage full of toads and lizards. Then from under the bed, he removed a small puppy. It was then that the door swung open. The rest of the first year Hufflepuff boys came in. "Hey, you never showed us all those pets!" said one. "cool," said another. "what are their names?" "These are mutated flesh eating slugs." Rubeus began. "this dog is Fang and that one over there is Fluffy." He said pointing to a ball of fur at the end of the room. 

"It's jus' a baby. When it's full grown it'll have three heads." Frank reached out to touch Fluffy, but it snapped and he immediately pulled back. "Nice doggy, nice." he said, backing away. Hagrid was looking out the window. "Look at the forest." "nice forest, uh huh." They looked at him a bit strangely. "It'd be nice to go out there." A kid named Vam came out. "are you kidding? think of all those werewolves and trolls." They all went to bed that night. It was later, when Rick woke up. He noticed Rubeus' bed was empty. He looked over and saw that Vam was still awake. "where'd he go?" asked Rick. "Probably went to sleep out in the forest." Vam said with a little chuckle, and went to sleep. Little did he know, how truthful that was. At that time, Rubeus Hagrid was running though the forest, looking for werewolves. He reached an area just outside the gates where herbology class was held. He looked up at the looming castle, then moved deeper into the forest. He soon reached a clearing where he stopped to rest. J 

st then, a rustling came from the bushes. Rubeus turned around and approached it. Then directly in front of him stood a troll. The troll held a large club weighing probably the same as an average boy his age. Rubeus knew trolls well. They were all muscle, and no brains. The troll made a grunt, and raised his club. Rubeus dove for the legs and brought it down with a well aimed kick. The troll leaped upward and jumped on top of Rubeus. He fell face first to the ground. They began rolling in the dirt wrestling each other down. Finally, Rubeus moved to quick. He body slammed the troll and the club went flying out of it's hands. The troll stumbled up and went off to find it's club. Rubeus, on the other hand walked back into the forest. He heard the troll grunt behind him, and then it was gone. He was excited. He was able to come to hogwarts and now explore the best thing it had to offer: the forest. However, just as he had gotten lost in his thoughts, he dropped into a hole. 

"what the..." 

"sorry." came a voice. 

"just being cautious." 

"I haven' done nothin' to you!" Hagrid protested. 

"What do ya think, Ronan, should we let him out?" 

"Yeah, the planets don't predict anything bad happening today." A rope came down and Hagrid was pulled up. He saw what the voices were. Three centaurs (half man, half horse) stood there. 

"look, it's a giant." "only a kid giant though." "D'you go to Hogwarts or something?" "Shut up you idiot, students aren't allowed in the woods at night!" "actually." said Rubeus, "I am from Hogwarts, who are yeh?" "I'm Bane, this is Ronan and that stupid one over their is Firenze." "Shut up you Moron, I told you he went to Hogwarts." "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, look I gotta go, see yeh later." Said Rubeus. The night was nearly over by now. Hagrid started heading back , when Bane yelled "Hogwarts is that way!" "No it's not, you imbecile..." 

The next morning, at breakfast, everyone one was talking, except for the ones who hadn't had any sleep, one in particular. After breakfast, all the huffs headed off to their first class of the day, transfiguration. As they walked in, Dumbledore sat at his desk with a pile of papers in his hands. "I have your tests from last week." 

"you corrected them?" asked someone. 

"Not yet." he said. Then, he tapped the pile of papers with his wand and said "now I have." He began passing them out. Rubeus looked at his paper, then looked over at Rick. 

"I did ok." he said. "What'd she get?" asked Rick, pointing at Minerva. 

"100%, like I thought." "Now if you would please give me your attention." Dumbledore said to the class. 

"You will all be starting a big project, tomorrow, but today I have to sort you into groups. When he arrived a Rubeus' seat, he said 

"Mr. Hagrid, you can work with Mr. Plannon, and....Ms. McGonagall." 

"oh god" said Rick to Hagrid after Dumbledore left. 

"Get your books open and get ready to listen." she said as she turned around. 

"Why do we have to work with her?" 

Demanded Rick to Rubeus. Minerva had now pulled her desk over and had seen Rick's and Hagrid's tests. "Oh, I know what you did wrong there! the Tripalze wizard gang didn't only make one appearance and then here the warlock convention wasn't until 1706. You guys should make timelines with your notes like I do, It's so much easier to study and more efficient..." She then realized that neither of them were listening. "All right," said Dumbledore, stroking his beard. "As a group you will have to learn more about a certain type of transfiguration and teach it to the class. But I won't say much more, because it is time to go." As the students poured out of class discussing the new project, Minerva piped up again. "You really should listen." but once again, she realized she was talking to no one. Meanwhile, Rick and Rubeus had met up with Frank and Vam, the other two Hufflepuff first years. They happened to be discussing quidditch. "really, I prefer Rogotag. You stay on the ground and all." Rick, who hated heights, nodded. "So you're saying you don't have a favorite quidditch team?" 

Vam asked. 

"We better get to charms class," said Rubeus. 

"it's far." It was true that those two had been so involved that they were nearly late for charms. The problem was that charms was across the school. They dashed up two flights of stairs through a false door. "Rubeus, I don't think I know where we are, that suit of armor must have moved." "Were stuck an' I don' know which way we came! wait, try that door." Rick reached for the handle, when he leaped back in pain. "ouch, it shocked me!" To no ones amazement, the door started speaking. "I'll only open on Wednesdays." they both swore under their breath. The pictures on each side were laughing at them. "It's obvious you guys." came a sudden voice behind them. They spun around. "If you would have listened in class you could easily get through." said Minerva. "Willigill!" she yelled and the door flew open. "See?" "Easy for you to say, you read all the textbooks in advance." "Yeah, yeh show off." "Hey be thankful I got here when I did." "No one asked you to help us." they walked through the door but had arrived at an equally strange area. 

"why did you come help us if you knew-" 

"Shh! Someone's coming." They hid behind a suit of armor as a 5th year boy came round the corner. It was a slytherin. "What is he doing?" asked Hagrid. 

"Shh, you don't want to be heard." The boy walked around and he seemed to look closely at the walls. 

"Follow him! maybe he'll lead us back to class." The boy crept down staircases and eventually came to a point where Minerva whispered. 

"We're near the gryffindor dorm. There's a girl's bathroom over there! This was a short cut! We're nearly there!" They walked into the charms classroom just as the bells rang. 

"She is so darn annoying! why do we have to work with her?" 

"Class has begun." said proffesor Fonnel. 

"Get your books out and turn them to page 55 please. Today we will learn how to make things apparate and dissaparate." He launched into a long explanation of how to perform this difficult task. First of all, you had to tap the object you want to dissaparate, then concentrate while saying a complicated amount of spells. To make it reapparate, you had to wave your hand a certain way. As the class began to experiment, Minerva obviously got it first. Rick and Rubeus had managed a few small things, but they realized it would be more amazing with a desk or something. 

"Lugoma Dugoma Hock Plock Plo!" cried Rick and his desk disappeared. 

"Put it here." said Rubeus anxiously. Rick waved his arm in a swift gesture, but nothing happened. He did it again, and again with still no luck. Then they got what they most expected, yet least wanted. Minerva came over to them again. "We don't even want to know." Rick put in quickly. "Gosh, she is such a show off, I wish she wasn't in our house." 

When they returned to the common room, It had been a pretty bad day. "Gosh that Minerva McGonagall sure gets on my nerves." Rubeus heard Rick say. The problem was, she had heard him too. She burst into tears and ran up to the girls dorm. "Maybe we should'a been nicer to her. She was only trying to help." Rick sighed and waved his wand, and his charms desk apparated on the chair. 

As the days went by, Rubeus Finally got used to the castle's long and confusing halls. It was finally time for the Christmas feast, and the halls were decorated with magical snow and Christmas trees. Gold plates were set on the tables and a large green carpet lined the entrance hall. "Merry Christmas." Said Headmaster Dippet as the students all poured in. As they all took their places, the feast began. The food was delicious, and everyone kept going for more. Rubeus, who had taken his usual seat, looked down the table. Rick sat next to him and Minerva sat across, however she still wouldn't talk to him. Rubeus Reached across the table to grab a plate piled high with sausages, when a rotten plum landed on his plate. He picked it up and turned around. "Oops, give that here for a sec." came a voice that he recognized as Olive Hornby's. She chucked the rotting plum across the room at a Gryffindor girl named Myrtle who was fun to bug, but constantly unhappy. A bunch of Slytherins sniggered at this, which got Dumbledore's attention. "what's going on?" he asked. Then something else preoccupied him. "Wheres Tom?" he asked looking at an empty seat at the Slytherin table. "dunno where Voldemort's got himself to this time." said the boy sitting next to the empty chair. "Voldemort?" "That's what he likes us to call him." "I see. Can't stand using his muggle father's name." It was then that Tom returned to the table. "Proffesor." he said "Is there a problem?" "No, no I'm trying to stay in Christmas spirit, but why were you not at the table?" "I had to use the bathroom." he said and turned back to his plate. Dumbledore walked away, still eyeing him. After about ten more helpings, Rubeus had Finished his meal and was waiting impatiently for dessert. when all the food was cleared, more gold platters appeared, holding large cakes, pies, puddings, ice cream, and pretty much everything else. Once the feast was over, all the students went to their common rooms where they began their own parties. Rick engaged Rubeus in a game of chess, exploding snap, and other wizarding games, while drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows. 

The next day was the beginning of the Christmas holiday. The train would be picking them up tomorrow to take them home. After loitering around in the halls for awhile, until some hufflepuff girls came up to them and said "Lets go outside and have a snowball fight." they all went around to have a big fight, behind the school. That's when a bunch of slytherins came up to them. " what, You call this a fight?" asked the first one. "What, you could do better?" came another student's retort. "Bring it on." said the Slytherin. Rick was about to throw the one in his hand, but it was melted by a bolt of the boy's wand. Suddenly another hit him in the face, knocking him flat. Rubeus grabbed some snow, but the slytherin had already tossed another. Knocking it away, he jumbed on a pile of snow sending it everywhere. With a swift punch, he laid the slytherin boy down. there were some whispers and cheers the others. His two friends, seeing the giant, ran away in either direction. "Jerk!" said Rick getting up. "Yeah, he don' stand a chance." 

That night would be their last night at Hogwarts for two weeks. Rick sat up in bed. "Where'd Rubeus get himself to this time?" "He went to walk Fang." they saw Rubeus and Fang walking across the lawn. "Fang lets go to the Forbidden Forest!" Rubeus turned and ran across the flat lawn to the forest. As he entered, he suddenly saw something he hadn't seen before. A long line of spiders were making their way in from the greenhouse. Why would spiders all of a sudden leave the castle? Was something scaring them away? It was no sooner he turned away, when a figure moved through the trees. "Who's there?" Hagrid yelled. "Oh, it's just you, Bane." "Yah, you'd better come and see what the planets have to say tonight." "Yeah, sure, whatever." Bane led him deep into the forest, to a hollow surrounded by trees. A telescope sat in the center. "Listen to this message." 

An Evil force falls over our land He kills off people with the wave of his hand Hogwarts School he will conquer Muggles and squibs he will clobber Using the the beast that comes from within who wipes them out with his evil grin "Flight of death" his name stands for You will cower before him forever more Should you be an enemy of the heir Beware!!! 

"That was very nice, but what does it mean?" 

"Think about it." came the voice Rubeus had least expected to hear. Minerva. "You, ya shouldn'ta come." "But think about it. Think about all the points we could be losing ." "We'll lose more with two of us." By then Bane had come up behind them. "I'd hate to break up your argument, but it's nearly dawn." "This is all your fault, following me." "Yeah, well I don't feel like losing the house cup because of someone who disregards the rules!" They sprinted across the lawn to another patch of trees, when Minerva suddenly tripped and landed into a pile of mud. No sooner had this happened that she screamed. She was sinking. He reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the goo. However it was not about to let go. It kept pulling and then he tugged as hard as he could and succeeded. It got it's big ugly self back into it's hole. "Ahhhhh!" "It's gone." "It...It's alive!!" "Don't you remember reading about the man eatin' fungus?" "No, I guess not, well thanks, we should be getting back now." "Yeah, alright." "I guess you guys really aren't all that bad." 

Two weeks later, In herbology, They each began to grow their Mutants. Rick and Rubeus teamed up, while Minerva was working along side them. As Rubeus took His seed out of the bag, he slice it open and poured in a mixture of herbs and plant leaves. He then proceeded to bury it. "Look out." said Proffesor Flagus. "They tend to grow rather quickly." No sooner had she said that, when Rubeus' plant flew up and hit him in the face. An uproarious bit of laughter came from the table next to him. There sat the Slytherin he had Fought with the other day. "Having a little trouble...Hagrid? Hazuk, Chill Hazuk." Rick had made his way over from the other side of the room. "looks like you added venomous slug sucking bullwhacks into the mixture." "No I didn't, he did." Hagrid protested pointing at Hazuk. "May want to tend to your own plant, Plannon. We don't want anymore accidents, do we?" Flames entered Rick's eyes but Rubeus stopped him. "Don't do it, the teacher'll see." "Good luck with your mutated plants, hehehe." Just at that moment, all Chill's dirt turned to mud. The plant shot up spraying mud all over his face. "Arghhh!" he yelled. "What's going on? demanded Proffesor Flagus as she made her way over. "Honestly, would you stop playing with that mud and get to work?" Before he could respond, She was already halfway across the class. "You'll pay for this." he said shaking his hand in Rick's face. "How did that happen, asked Rick when he had finally gotten over his laughter. "She did It!" said Vam, Pointing at Minerva. "You did that for us!?" asked Rick astonished. "yeah." "I thought you didn't like me after the way I've treated you..." "It's nothing." "Here if you want, I'll show you what you did wrong." "Oh, all right." 

The rest of the year went by fairly quickly. When the day finally came to leave, They all waved good bye to each other and got on the train. They didn't know, however, what evil awaited them in their return. 

End of Part 1 

Rubeus Hagrid and the Chamber of Secrets Part 2 

"That will be all the announcements for today." said Headboy Tom Riddle. Big Pompous Tom Riddle. That's what most people that weren't Slytherins thought about him. Rubeus Hagrid was in his third year at Hogwarts. Odd things had been happening, ever since his second year. The things weren't too Weird, it was mainly the dead roosters and the writing on the wall that said. "The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened, Enemies of the Heir Beware!" All teachers refused to say anything they might know about this. Rick, who was now seriously ill, could not make it to the first term. It was a good thing he had Minerva McGonagal as his friend. It was now the second day, and Rubeus was on his way down to the Great hall for breakfast. On his way he saw a bunch of new students cluttered around the writing on the wall. "Quidditch Tryouts will be held this week and this weekend will be the first trip to Hogsmead", read the announcement poster. A loud Cheer rose from the students. Rubeus had never been to Hogsmeade except for the train station. Soon the weekend came, and Rubeus filled his pockets with the money he had. He then ran down the flights of stairs to join the other students in the hallway. One by one, they were checked off as they left the school. They soon arrived at the path that led to Hogsmeade. Upon arrival, everyone poured through the gates excitedly. The town was bustling with wizards and witches from all over the world. When all the other students entered the famous Honeyduke's store, Hagrid stepped down a dark alley and entered the shop "Strange and Exotic Creatures". Inside, coming from the back of the room, were two voices shouting at each other. Suddenly the door swung open, and an old wizard walked out, He turned his head back to the room. 

"They'll never find out!" he yelled. He then ran right into Hagrid. Naturally, Rubeus was too big to fall, but the old man did. 

"Here, lemme help yer!" 

"Yes thank you. Here take this." the wizard handed Rubeus an egg, then he ran out. Just then, the shop keeper came out of the back. Figuring this egg may be off some importance, hagrid hid it in his robes. 

"May I help you asked the clerk." 

"No." said Rubeus, and he left the store. Soon it was night time, and everyone was ready to return to the castle. Many had looked at Hagrid in amazement, when he returned with no candy or sweets. He had spent the whole day looking at the egg and trying to find the man who had given it to him. He however was showered with the goodies other students gave him. That night, in the common room, Vam and Rubeus were looking at the poster showing the announcement. "Quidditch tryouts tomorrow!" said Vam. "I've been practicing." he patted his sunstreak 3000 that was in the chair next to him. The next morning, Rubeus and the rest of the Hufflepuff 3rd years made their way down to the great hall. After breakfast, on the way to DADA it happened. Headmaster Dippet's voice came over the loudspeaker. 

"teachers, please escort your students to their common rooms at once." 

"everyone to the door Quickly!." said Professor Urven. Everyone was talking and yelling. When Hagrid reached the common room, Dumbledore walked in. 

"Students." he said. he was already being bombarded with questions. 

"Students. A serious matter is upon us. We have found your class mate, John Stilner, in the charms hall." 

"Dead?" everyone asked in Unison. "No, I'm not sure what is wrong with him, but I'm sure it was caused by dark magic. Now, without question, you must stay in your common room until further notice." Dumbledore through the door closed and re-entered the hallway. Headmaster Dippet met him there. 

"So, it has happened, Albus." "Yes I'm afraid so, it was not a joke." the chamber of secrets really Hs been opened." "Look, if something is roaming the castle, we must not let it strike again." 

"Correct. You Professor, take charge of the main hall. Have Urven take the DADA corridor and Ravenclaw entrance. tell Pickett to watch the dungeons for suspicious activity, and have Flagus and Fonnel take all the second floor hallways." 

About three weeks later, the attacker hadn't made another appearance, and things were getting back to normal. Rubeus had gotten back to his old interest, his egg. Whatever happened to hatch from it must be kept secret. He hid it in a cupboard and put a spell on it to make it warm. The big surprise came in when he opened the cupboard. and the egg began to move. Suddenly, a piece of shell flew off, and out popped a hairy arm. And then another, until eight legs had shot out. The rest of the shell broke away, and Rubeus realized what was in the egg. IT was a giant spider. It immediately began to crawl around the cupboard. 

"Yeh stay here." said Rubeus. "I'll get yeh some food." Every night, Rubeus sneaked some food from dinner to the spider in the dungeon that he had named Aragog. He could only do this at night, however since it was too risky during the day. Days, Weeks, and eventually months went by. Every day, Rubeus had to bring more food then the day before. The Quidditch tryouts had been rescheduled, and vam was made keeper. In fact, everything was very peaceful, until Rubeus overheard a conversation. In the library, he had pulled out his potions homework, when Dumbledore and Dippet walked by looking very preoccupied. Rubeus didn't think it would hurt to find out what they were up to, so he quietly followed them to the teacher's lounge. 

"Yes, the chamber of secrets." came Dippet's voice. "But it hasn't struck again since that Hufflepuff boy." " Don't you see headmaster? he wants to wait until our fear dies down!" "yes I understand but he's had plenty of time." "Ah we'll see, and what was that other matter?" "Oh yes. Tome Riddle he wanted to stay at Hogwarts over break." 

The next attack wasn't until December. They were all in the great hall for dinner, when professor Pickett came by, and told them their hallucination potions were due tomorrow. 

"Damn." said Vam. "I haven't had a chance to finish, Do you think I could go down into the dungeon and work on it? I mean I had practice and all." 

"absolutely not," said Minerva. "It's against the rules." "Do it if you value your grade." 

"Right ten I'm going Ill see you after dinner." with that he sneaked out. Just then, Proffesor Urven ran up to Dippet and whispered something in his ear. Dippet stood up importantly. "Students, you must all remain in the great hall." "What happened now," asked voices from all over the room." "Wait! said Rubeus. "what about Vam?" 

Vam was in the potions lab filling up his cauldron with boiling oil. He picked up a jar with a gooey red liquid and dumped it into the cauldron. Wait. Their was a rumbling noise. The cauldron began to shake. He looked into the jar, then suddenly dropped it to the floor! 

"Sir, There's...There's...a student down there!" "What? Where?" 

"In the potions lab!" "Pickett, you're with me." yelled Dumbledore. They pushed through the crowd and up the grand staircase, to the 2nd floor doorway. They scrambled down the dungeon stairs to the potions lab. Pickett gasped. Other teacher and students began pouring in. "Everyone, there is nothing to see here!" yelled Dumbledore, shooing them back up the stairs. "Mr. Hunkess, have you seen anything abnormal around here?" said Dumbledore, gesturing at the hall dude. "No sir nothing at all." "Headmaster, I believe we are dealing with Slytherin's heir." 

"If there really is a chamber of secrets don't you think we would have found it?" 

"Obviously the heir would be the only one who could find it." "Professor, Headmaster, could I have a chance to speak?" 

"Yes professor Flagus?" asked Dumbledore. 

"I've thought that if these victims are still alive, perhaps they could be revived by the mandrakes." 

"I thought about that also. Could You please try it?" 

"Yes as soon as they are full grown. 

From that day on, the guard was raised. Teachers escorted students everywhere.evern to the bathroom. Rubeus realized it would now be much more difficult to feed his spider in the dungeons. He had also lost a good friend. Rick surprised him, however, turning up in the common room one day. 

"Why are you guys so worried? Is something wrong with you people?" 

"Haven't you heard?" asked Minerva. 

"No. What?" They both let out the story. 

"All right, but that means there is an extra place on the quidditch team. Do they have a replacement yet?" 

"I don't think so." said Minerva. 

"Yes!!!!" cried Rick, and he ran out of the room. He soon returned carrying a box. On it was marked 

"Nimbus 1999." 

"Its the newest in the nimbus series." 

"What are you gonna do, tryout?" 

"Yup, I'm going to ask the headmaster right away." He ran out of the common room in a hurry. 

"Is he serious? since when has he been a quidditch fanatic?" 

"Didn't he say he was afraid of heights?" put in Rubeus. 

"If you ask me, I think he's still sick." said Minerva sarcastically. A few minutes later, Rick burst in. 

"I made it! all that practice paid off!!" 

"Yeah it must have." 

"I'm going to open this box with my broom. I've got a service kit and everything!" 

"Hey Rick, I heard Slytherin needs a new chaser, after one of there's got injured, could you find out who it will be." 

"Yeah, I sure hope it's not..." 

"You guys, it's time for class." said Minerva, gathering her books. 

"Hurry up!" They all ran off to charms. (escorted by professor Stilkmanor, the astronomy teacher). When they arrived, everyone took their seats and class begun. Fonnel began to speak, then stopped. 

"We're missing someone! Where's Myrtle?" The class stayed silent. Then, Olive Hornby piped up. 

"I saw her in the bathroom last." 

"How long ago?" 

"About fifteen minutes." 

"Wait here!" he yelled. He took off down the hall to the girl's bathroom on the first floor. When he arrived, he found the door ajar. 

"Anybody in here?" he called. There was no response. He looked at the stalls and found one door halfway open in the middle of the room. He silently approached the door, then kicked it open and gasped. There was a girl on the floor with her eyes burnt out. He tapped the wall with his wand and a screen appeared. 

"Dumbledore!!!" Dumbledore's face appeared on the screen. 

"Yes?" 

"get here quick." Dumbledore appeared. He swore really loud. 

"Get Dr. Goldsworth quick!!" 

Yet again, classes were canceled. Everyone expected the usual. Someone was in a mysterious coma. Hagrid was going to feed Aragog tonight. He however, decided to be a little more cautious. He went out into the woods and gathered some wood and rocks. With his knife, he carved out a spear and crossbow. If something was ready to attack him, at least he was prepared. At twilight, before everyone was asleep (and the teachers weren't patrolling the hall), He crept down the stairs and around the corner. He shoved open the door at the end of the hall and descended into the dungeons. At that moment, the person who would be most interested in what Rubeus was up to stepped out: Chill Hazuk. As Rubeus left the dungeons he had one thought. He'd have to change the hiding place. Just like all the other spiders in the castle this one was needing to leave. 

The next morning, It was back to classes. Rubeus got to transfiguration early and took a big box form the back of the room. Meanwhile, Tom Riddle sat with Chill Hazuk. 

"Thats what I know but I don't see why you care." 

That is good enough." Said Tom. 

The news spread around the school quickly. A student had been killed. 

"The school will be closed said some students. The girl's parents were on their way. The day went by slowly, and everyone was in low spirits. Rick also told Rubeus who the new chaser was. Chill Hazuk. By the last class the students were all escorted to their common rooms. Night soon fell, and Rubeus sneaked out for the last time. He passed quietly under the staircase, careful not to alert any teachers. He crept past three suits of armor and crawled under a short doorway, that he was too tall for. He went down another staircase and nearly ran into an invisible wall. "Darn, this must have been put here to stop the monster." He finally reached the dungeons at about 11:00. He opened the cupboard and put the box in front of it. 

"Come on, Out yeh go, in the box." Aragog scrambled toward the box. Just then, a figure immerged form the shadows 

"It's all over, Rubeus." It was Tom Riddle. 

"Tom." Said Rubeus coldly. 

"The girl's parents will be here tomorrow, I think the least we can do is assure them that the monster that killed their daughter is slaughtered." 

"He didn't do it!" "I'm sure you didn't mean to kill anyone, you just let it out for exercise, and..." 

"No!!!! I can't let you do this." Tom raised his wand and fired. Rubeus flew back into the door. He came upwards again. Before Tom could attack again, the spider lunged at Tom sending him to the ground. Rubeus put him into the box. The spider took a big hop and went out the door. Riddle got up again and raised his want. 

"NO!!!!!" Rubeus threw him to the ground. 

"You're making a mistake Hagrid!" 

"My pleasure. It wasn't him." He ran up the dungeon stairs. He took an immediate left, and...ran into the invisible wall. 

He must have hit his head harder than he thought, because he began to see stars. teachers who were summoned by the noise, burst into the hall. He knew it was all over. Riddle must have already told them. Within the next week Rubeus was interrogated by the ministry of magic. He was eventually found guilty since almost all of the years events made it possible. Besides, who wouldn't believe the head boy? The answer was professor Albus Dumbledore, who was now headmaster Dumbledore, after Dippet announced his resignation. Dumbledore never really trusted Riddle. Hagrid was expelled, however he allowed him to stay as gamekeeper. As he returned to the common room to pack his things, he turned sadly to the door. There, he saw all the students faces as they watched him until he was out of sight. 

"An' so there you have it." said Hagrid. 

"And all the time it was Tom." said Harry. 

"They thought it was me for about 40 years until you proved them wrong. And that explains everything. The spiders, and Riddle patrolling the halls. Only one thing was I never heard of Vam or Stilner again. I hope they were revived. an' even then, I hope they don't hate me for the rest of their lives." "Dumbledore knew it wasn't you. You could have stayed at the school." "Yes, but I probably wouldn't have gotten this job. And I never would have met the famous Harry Potter." 

THE END 

-A Fan Fiction by Sam Fleck 


End file.
